A long night
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Summary inside... Sam and Dean have a fight about a party Sam want to go to... Sad-brokenhearted!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Two-Shot**

**Dean is 20 and Sam is 16… Just a sad fic, hopefully for your enjoyment. Heartbroken!Sam **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Dean's Perspective**

"Okay… bye dad." I said goodbye. "Good luck at the hunt." Dad had been gone for three days now. He was on a hunt with Caleb and Bobby; turned out that it wasn't just a simple salt and burn.

I was happy that Sam and I were staying in the town we were about two months now, not really getting good hunts. The boy would have freaked out anyway when he would have missed the last days of school, but like this he was able to go to his classes. Of course I would have loved to help with the hunt, since I had nothing to do. I wasn't working at the moment and it's been a while since my last hunt.

After I had hung up, I huffed, looking at my watch. I had exactly thirty three minutes to pick Sam up. The school was on the other end of the town and with the Impala I could make it in about twenty minutes, without traffic.

I ran a hand through my hair, getting up. _Perhaps I could fetch a few pancakes for Sam and me before I head to school._ I looked at my watch again. Thirty two minutes… yeah I could make it…

………….

"Hey Dean." Sam got into the car, smiling at me. I knew hew was thankful that I stayed here with him. I gave him a nod, and handed him the pancakes, which were in a small paper-bag. Sam frowned, but looked into the bag anyway.

I waited for his reaction, before I started the car. Like I have expected he smiled a bright smile. "Thanks." He grinned at me, taking a big bite.

"Don't mention it." I couldn't help smiling, though. "How's your girlfriend?" I asked the sixteen year old boy.

"Good…" He swallowed.

The girl was another reason why I had wanted to stay. She was really cute, I was happy for Sam that he had found good friends and a girlfriend in that school. He was together with Sandy for three weeks now. He made me promise not to tell dad anything about it and I had kept my promise.

After a longer silence, Sam continued, done eating. "We're gonna go to a party tonight. It's gonna be some kind of a sleep-over… I know… chicky, but she liked it…"

"What? Uhm… Sammy… Would you inform me at first before you plan on something like that? Which party? Who are organizing the party?" I asked him, turning around a little to face him.

"It's just a little party… nothing big… just three other guys from my school, Sandy and me." Sam shrugged. I huffed. _Crap_. I wouldn't like that, would I?

"Sam… who are the three other guys?" I looked in the rearview mirror. _God _I hated these narrow streets here.

"Dean damn it… I thought you wouldn't like the police, why are you interrogating me?" Sam asked with a light chuckle.

"Uh-uh Sammy… You're not avoiding the topic. Who are they?" I smiled. These tricks sometimes worked with dad, but not with me.

He huffed, looking away. "Grace, Sandy's best friend, Cash and Kyle. We stay at Cash's."

I rolled my eyes. Now I knew why he didn't want to tell me. Grace was the bitch of the school. At the moment she was together with Cash, who was one of the most famous boys at school. He was stupid like bread, but his parent were rich… that's why he was called "Cash". Kyle was Cash's best friend and was surprisingly smart, always getting what he wanted. He was an athlete and almost as famous as his friend.

Sam already told me everything about these guys, he didn't really like them, but Sandy was their friend, so Sam got along with them.

I didn't.

"Sammy… you know that I'm not really killjoy, but I don't want you to go to that party." I eyes my little brother out of the corner of my eye.

"Why not?" He burst out.

"You've said it yourself. You don't like them, they're drinking, smoking and it's not rare that they fight other youths… do you really think I want you to go to a party with them?" I knew that we were about to get into a fight, but I really didn't want him to go to that stupid party.

"I don't care… it's not your decision. It's mine and I want to that party." Sam barked. Hormones. I guessed, usually he wouldn't exaggerate like that.

"Calm down, boy." I said with a calm voice. "Talk a little quieter. We're in the same car."

"Okay… Dean…" Sam really regulated his voice. "I really, _really_ wanna go to that party… Kyle wanna make out himself with Sandy and I need to be there, please."

"No… Sam…" I gave him a brief apologizing glance. "You can invite her to sty the night with us… we could go to the cinema or…"

"No… Dean…" Sam interrupted me. "We don't wanna do anything with you… we wanna go to that party. God… are you really this stupid? We don't wanna spend…"

"I get it, okay Sam." I raised my voice myself now, giving him my best glare. "But that doesn't matter. I won't let you go to that party."

"Screw you." He breathed furiously. I hit my elbow against the back of my seat. I hated fighting with him. I really did.

………………………..

Cold silence was the best description of the atmosphere in that crappy motel-room. Every now and then were the turning of a book-side was audible. Sam read a book, sitting on the couch, an icy pout on his face. When we were younger I couldn't stand that look. It had always killed me… but I became resistant over the years…

Well… not really resistant. I still hated it when he was mad at me, but I would survive.

I was sitting on a chair, cleaning he guns.

We both winced when suddenly Sam's cell rang.

"Hey Cash…" He answered it. "NO… I'm not too _late_… I'm not allowed to go to the party." I rolled my eyes at him. "…my stupid brother…" I wanted to smack this bitch. "Tell Sandy that I'm sorry okay…" Another break. "Okay… of course I wanna talk to her…"… "Hey Sandy." His voice was soft again. "Well… I'm trapped… so I'm not so good, how is the party?... Thanks... we'll gonna talk tomorrow… have fun… good night…"

After he had hung up, he glared hard at me, locking eyes with me. "That's what you wanted?" He asked, yelling at me. He stood up, walking to the smaller room, where the beds were standing in, but before he got into that room he turned around again. "You know what?"

I titled my head, waiting for him to continue.

"Dad would have allowed me to go to that party… I wish he would be here." He knew exactly how he could set a low blow. Telling me, he would prefer dad really did hurt.

I hit the table with my palm. "_Shit_."

I rubbed my eyes, tiredly.

Releasing a yawn I knew that I couldn't avoid facing my little brother anymore.

I sneaked into the room, trying to be as quietly as I could. I watched over to Sam's bed, he laid under the thick blankets not moving. I let out a breath walking over to him. I needed him to know that I was sorry for ruining his night.

"Sammy" I whispered, touching his shoulder.

All I felt was softness. "Asshole…" I kicked the bed, throwing the blanket from the bed, just to find other blankets.

Sam was gone…

"_I'm gonna kill you… I'm gonna beat you up…_" I cursed. I would feel rage boiling up in me.

But also fear.

Fetching my cell phone I dialled his number. "Ahhh…" I let out a furious cry, when the nightstand by my side rung. This boy didn't even have his cell with him. "_Just wait boy… that's your death sentence._"

……….

I hit the brake, arriving at Cash's house. It was nice little manor near the city. I jumped out of the car to the entrance, ringing the bell three times. On the porch was a yellow cabriolet

"Who are you?" Chad asked me, slurring. He had problems with standing on his own feet, swaying, when he opened the door for me.

I winked my hand in front of my nose, the reek of alcohol and smoke unbearable. "Where's my brother?" I asked.

"Who's your brother?" He supported his weight on the doorframe, looking like he was going to be sick. I was twenty years old and never had been drunk like that.

I shoved the boy aside, getting into the house.

"Who was it, sweety?" Grace asked. She was drunk, too.

"It's me darling." I answered. Sam, who was actually busy with eating Sandy's face, immediately turned around, looking shocked.

"Dean." _Thank god… _he was sober.

"Sam…" My voice was quiet. I looked from Sam to Sandy. She seemed drunk too, looking at her boy-friend like she saw him the first time. "Get up, get out, get in the car… _now_!" I ordered.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Next chapter's gonna be Sam's Perspective.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**The Phantom Dragon**_… well not really fun :D… thanks for your review

_**moira4eku**_, thanks for your nice review… well, yea… Dean was right…

_**jensengirl4eva**__**…**_ well Sam was mad like hell… Thanks for your review.

_**FLD**_ hey darling thanks for your review. Glad you liked it.

**Much drama in that chapter… Consider yourself warned. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sam's Perspective**

_Oh no…oh no… oh no… no… no… no… no… no…_ I would get sick. I've never seen Dean this mad.

I immediately got up, packing my things, before Dean would come over and get me. It was embarrassing enough. And Dean was boiling… radiating… when I passed him. Ugh… I hated him…

I heard Dean say something, when I stepped out of the house. He was probably talking to Cash, who was laying on the ground.

I made the mistake to turn around and look into his eyes. He had the same look he used killing off a monster. I quickly turned around again, biting my lower lip. Why had my brother looked into the other bed? He wouldn't have realized that I was gone when he had just gone to bed.

In the Impala, I pressed my body against the door, looking out of the window. I saw my own angry face staring back at me in the window.

"Sam…" Dean didn't start the car. I felt his gaze linger on me.

I felt my heart quicken, when he didn't start the car, talk, shout or even move.

"Dean…" I turned around, mocking him, waiting to se my brother's hard glare… furious eyes…

I could see plenty of that.

"Sam… You're in so much trouble…" Dean snarled at me. "I don't know what I'm gonna do… but you won't forget it."

"But… you won't tell…" My brother never has been cruel…. He wouldn't…

"Dad?" He laughed. "Oh… I'm gonna tell him… Trust me."

"What… Dean… that's not fair… you…" I shouted at him.

"Don't you dare talk like that… Sneaking out to sneak back into the room in the morning… do you think _that's _fair?" Dean shouted at me, finally starting the car.

I took a deep breath. "You should have let me go to the party first place…"

"Why… because you little liar are so damn trustworthy?" He chuckled.

"No because you know that I wouldn't have done anything stupid… I wouldn't drink and I wouldn't smoke… so… yeah…" I fought back… okay… I got his point, but I wouldn't give in.

"You sneaked out tonight… Damn Sam… I felt sorry for…. Anyway… it doesn't matter… I'm done talking. I'm done with you…" He shook his head. I looked at him, my eyes and mouth wide open.

Done with me?

My big brother…

I sucked breath in forcefully, looking away again.

"I'm done with you, too." My mouth was faster than my brain.

"Fine…" Dean whispered.

_Crap_

……………

"Sam go to bed, and _stay there_… would you?" Dean asked with fake kindness. "I'm gonna go out for a while… before I actually kill ya." With that he was gone. I glared at the shut door and thought about leaving myself.

I looked at my watch, it was shortly after three o' clock. The other were probably having the biggest fun, while I was trapped… again… because of Dean. We wanted to celebrate Cash's driver license tonight.

But it was senseless to leave again, since Dean would find me…

Or he probably wouldn't care. Then I would have a great night… but I didn't know how Dean would behave.

Dean had no right to be this mad at me, _he_ had been the one who ruined my night.

I took a blanket from the closet and sat down on the couch, though I didn't last there long, going to bed early.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy" I woke up with a start I haven't expected that he would be this kind.

Well… perhaps he knew that he was exaggerating hours before and he had a bad conscience for leaving. Perhaps I could use that as advantage.

"I'm not talking to you." I grumbled, turning around so I wouldn't face him.

I waited for him to say something, but I was startled when the bed beside me dipped in and a hand landed on my head gently.

"Sammy… I…" He started, brushing his thumb through my hair. I felt worried. That was really unlike Dean.

"Leave me alone." It was hard to tell him to leave, too warm the feeling of his hand on my head. But I was still mad… well I should be mad…

Truthfully it made me sad when Dean really stood up.

Suddenly the TV was turned on and some seconds later Dean was again sitting beside me on my bed a hand determined stroking over my hair and to the spot between my shoulder blades. This time I hadn't the heart to pull away. I chose to ignore him simply. It was just unfair. I couldn't stay mad.

But why wasn't he mad anymore?

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean whispered, before he turned the volume of the TV up.

I frowned, when I heard the news speaker talk about a hurricane somewhere over Florida.

"_Now to our local news. A terrible car accident happened just a few hours ago in Luiville. Four drunk teens, all between fifteen and seventeen, decided to cruise around in the city after a very alcohol-rich night. At about four o' clock this morning they left the house and drove with the yellow cabriolet through the narrow streets. _"

At that I sat up, looking at the TV. Dean immediately pulled me to his chest. I could feel his forehead against the side of my head. I trembled heavily when I saw the pictures of two cars, which were gutted by fire, police and fire-fighter cars standing around.

"Dean" I whispered, trying to get free from his grip. But there was no use.

_Sandy…._

_God… what happened to them?_

_I needed to see her… I…_

My thoughts quietened when the speaker continued.

"_The drunken driver was way over speed-limit, when they reached the crossroad at the post office. Because they weren't driving in lane and had no lights turned on in the dark, they hit the oncoming car frontal._"

I felt my lip quiver. That wasn't right, that was…

Dean was holding me even tighter, running his hand steadily through my hair, brushing away tears from my cheeks, I hadn't recognized I was shedding.

"_In the van were a family, consisting of a father, thirty, a woman twenty-six and girl, three years old. The front of the cabriolet with the unbelted teens exploded and caused both cars to burn. The mother and the father, like three other teens in the cabriolet were immediately dead. The seventeen year old driver in the other car died on the way to the hospital in the helicopter. The three year old __orphanage still suffers from critical burnings on arms and face, but is alive._"

……….

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_." I heard myself scream.

I could feel my hands burning when they suddenly hit something softer than the brick wall of the motel room. No tears were falling anymore when I continued to hit my fists against my brother's chest.

I didn't look at him when he suddenly caught both of my forearms, pulling me to his chest again.

"Leave…" I shouted, trying to push him away. "Go…" I could feel my stomach twitch.

"Sammy" I heard him plead with me to stop, but I didn't care, it was just his fault. I was alive because I hadn't been at the party anymore. No I had lost my friends. And my first real girlfriend.

"_NO_." I shouted. "She's dead." I pushed away, looking up in my brother's sad eyes and again begun to pound my fists against his chest. _It was his fault… only his… his… his…_ "IT'S JUST YOUR FAULT" I spat. Dean didn't fight back and though he tried to avoid my fists, he didn't back away.

Another twitch in my stomach.

And because Dean knew me so damn well, because he had immediately the trashcan of the room in his hand, holding it under my face, so I could vomit in it.

Strong and gentle hand guided me to the ground.

"Shh" I heard him soothed, while he cradled my hair in his hand. I supported my weight on the edge of the trashcan, looking into it, the sight and the reek making me sick again.

Dean gently pulled my back, so I was sitting on the dirty carpet-floor, between his legs, my back against his chest. His arms were slung around my upper body.

"Sammy…" I heard his voice, feeling his breath against my left ear. "Take deep breaths, come on…" He sounded like he was about to cry, his voice breaking.

I hadn't realized that my breath was quick and uneven.

_Sandy_ I thought and a tremor wrecked my body.

"Please don't let this be true" I begged at Dean… he would know how to fix this and he would.

"I'm so terrible sorry, kiddo, I'm so sorry…" My big brother managed to stand us both up.

Some seconds later we were sitting on one of the beds, covered with a blanket. Dean had his chin dropped on the top of my head, murmuring soft words of reassurance, which I couldn't really understand, since they were drowned by my loud sobbing. Besides they were making me cry harder anyway to be perfectly honest.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Dean's Perspective**

I held Sam tightly to my chest, caressing his hair.

He fell asleep exactly seven minutes ago. It was dawn already. I was tired beyond believe. My little brother had been sobbing one hour and eighteen minutes, crying himself to sleep in my arms.

My shoulder was wet from his tears.

When I was gone, after the fight with Sammy, I had been in a bar for some time before I headed back to our room. There I've seen the crash scene.

_His girlfriend died_… I thought desperately, dropping a kiss onto his top. "I'm sorry." I apologized for something that wasn't my fault.

…

Three minutes and twenty eight seconds later he stirred, jumping up. I knew how much time went by, since I was watching the clock on the nightstand all the time, trace-like. "Ouch" I hissed, when his forehead connected with my chin.

He looked around and apologized briefly, his voice rough from crying.

"Do you wanna drink something, Sammy" I asked, when he leaned back against my chest, laying his head onto my shoulder. He shook his head, his breath hitching.

"The girl… is orphaned…" He stated sadly. "I didn't know that they wanted to drive around in the city… I should have guessed it... I knew them… I knew Cash… god… they're all dead… Sandy is dead, because…

"Sammy, if you're gonna say, because of you, I'm gonna kick your ass… don't blame yourself." I lifted his chin with one hand, making him look into my eyes. "You didn't know and it was an accident… I'm glad you weren't with them." I confessed quietly.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore." Sam sobbed again into my chest, his hands fisting my shirt.

"I'm gonna talk to dad tomorrow that he can pick us up…" I promised. "And we're not gonna tell him anything, okay?"

"Thanks Dean" Sam nodded, teary. "I'm glad you're with me… I really need you… not dad…" I knew it was an apology for our fight hours before and though I didn't needed it, having already forgiven him, a lump built in my throat. He wasn't picking dad over me…

I wondered whether I should tell him that I wasn't done with him, just to make sure and to say something. But Sam knew… _and actions speak louder than words_.

I caressed his hair, letting tears fall on my own.

**The End**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Not really a happy ending… I'm sorry… but it wasn't really an "everybody-is happy-ever-after-" story…**

**Please tell me what you think… review?**


End file.
